Team Katsuna
Team Katsuna was a team of jonin that is loyal to Orochimaru. It is unknown what their primary function was, but it was comprised of powerful individuals who specialize in combat. All five members were killed in a series of battles with the members of Team Kakashi. History At some point, Orochimaru sent them out to perform an unknown task, where they were sought out by Team Kakashi in order to trail them back to Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. When Amemaru attacked Matt Withau, who was spying on them at the time, Team Katsuna was alerted to their presence and fled. The team left a diversion to throw Team Kakashi off their trail, but Kakashi Hatake eventually found them. The members of Team Katsuna engaged Kakashi in battle, but Kakashi successfully fended them off for an extended period of time until the rest of his team showed up. Members of Team Kakashi then engaged in battle against Team Katsuna, although Team Katsuna proved to be a match for them. After an extended battle between the two teams, Team Katsuna suddenly retreats, leaving Team Kakashi to regroup and look for them. Orochimaru then reveals himself, and after conversing with Team Kakashi, Team Katsuna returns to the field. Team Katsuna then attacks Team Kakashi, and their battle continues. However, as their battles drag out, Team Kakashi begins to get the better of Team Katsuna. With the entirety of Team Katsuna on the verge of losing, the five of them then mount a retreat to unknown places, leaving Team Kakashi to regroup. Kakashi locates the five of them with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi, and Orochimaru has just restored their chakra. Joined by Matt and Naruto, Kakashi and his team face Orochimaru and his men. The two teams resume their battles with each other, and as Kagona and Igani attack Naruto, Matt comes in to assist. Matt and Naruto team up and execute a coordinated attack that ends in Igani's death at the hands of Matt and his Chidori. As soon as Matt confirms Igani is dead, he leaps off to battle Kagona. Meanwhile Mikuro faces Naruto for the final time, and the two battle. Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Armor while Naruto taps into the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and as they fight, Naruto tricks Mikuro with his Shadow Clone Jutsu and hits him with Rasengan. Just when it seems Mikuro is defeated, he uses the Ninja Art: Supersonic Explosion, killing himself in his efforts to obliterate Naruto. Naruto is unable to outrun the explosion, but Matt's Shadow Clone drops down and intercepts the blast. The explosion then erupts into an even bigger explosion, destroying Matt's clone and sending Naruto flying away. While Naruto's life is spared, he is rendered unconscious. Kakashi watches this before continuing his battle with Tsuchigo, and the two then continue their fight. Each throws his full weight at each other in an extended fight, and as Tsuchigo attempts to make the killing blow against Kakashi, Kakashi hits him with the Lightning Blade. Tsuchigo survives the initial strike, although he is steadily bleeding out, and Kakashi gives him a mercy killing. At the same time, Matt prepares to battle Kagona. The two fight, and Kagona reveals his past as a Hidden Leaf jonin. As Kagona attempts to kill Matt, Kakashi intervenes, striking Kagona down with his Lightning Blade. Kakashi and Matt are joined by Naruto an Sakura, and Katsuna stands against them. Kakashi sends the members of his team away so that he may fight alone, and Matt and Naruto argue. They tell Kakashi that Katsuna still has all his chakra and that Kakashi will need their help to defeat him. Kakashi remains firm, and upon realizing that he is not trying to protect his team, but cover for them so that they may move forward, the three of them eventually agree to move onward. Kakashi and Katsuna fight, and Katsuna is every bit as strong as Team Kakashi had feared. Katsuna reveals his grudge against Kakashi for his father having killed Katsuna. Katsuna vows to kill Kakashi, but as he tries to make the finishing blow, Kakashi uses Kamui, opening a dimensional rift in Katsuna's heart chamber and killing him instantly. With this, all five members of Team Katsuna are eliminated, and Kakashi moves on to battle Orochimaru and Sasuke. Category:Team